castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Alpha Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon
Alpha Bahamut, the Volcanic King can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have two of each ( , , , and ) and are at least level 180. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it flees. = Basic information = Updated 2017-07. Use this text string to post DMG needed in monster chat: *1 Epic 1.6M, 2 Epics 3.4M, 3 Epics 10.2M, 1 Legendary 31.9M Participants: up to 150 people total, with the following distribution: * 60 people levels 150+ * 30 people levels 100-149 * 30 people levels 50-99 * 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class system. = Additional Information = Siege Weapons Click counts are not confirmed. 'Lore' Rewards while slaying Alpha Bahamut 102 Attack Essence Rewards after slaying Alpha Bahamut Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 1,560,000 (starts at 1,030,000), 2 - 3,380,000 (starts at 1,630,000), 3 - 10,110,000 (starts at 3,530,000) *' ': 1 - 31,890,000 (starts at 4,410,000) Legendary Drop Rate: 0.00-3.99 mil = 1.82% 4.00-5.99 mil = 8.77% 6.00-8.99 mil = 20.22% 9.00-10.99 mil = 29.27% 11.00-13.99 mil = 42.86% 14.00-16.99 mil = 61.90% 17.00-19.99 mil = 69.39% 20.00-22.99 mil = 82.14% 23.00-26.49 mil = 86.71% 26.50-31.49 mil = 94.44% >32 million = 99% Legendary item frequencies: the following info was prior to the introduction of Bahamut Scales. It is now believed that scales have a ~60% drop and the rest add up for the remaining ~40% 30.23% Alpha Bahamut Artifact 6.98% Alpha Red Serpent 12.09% Alpha Amethyst Serpent 23.72% Alpha Sapphire Serpent 26.98% Alpha Emerald Serpent 'Volcanic gems' Unlike other battles, the effort of each level group is measured and affects the drop rate of each volcanic gem. Each gem has a base % to drop as loot once the monster is killed; those chances are increased when a group reaches certain amounts of damage: *Level group 01-49: Increases chances for a Volcanic Emerald gem to drop. *Level group 50-99: Increases chances for a Volcanic Sapphire gem to drop. *Level group 100-149: Increases chances for a Volcanic Topaz gem to drop. *Level group 150+ : Increases chances for a Volcanic Ruby gem to drop. Note: It is possible to get multiple gem drops. Alchemy * (Soldier: 75 Attack, 75 Defense). Needs: ** x1 ** x1 ** x1 ** x1 * (Soldier: 65 Attack, 55 Defense). Needs: ** x1 ** x1 ** x1 ** x1 ** x1 * (Amulet: 46 Attack, 36 Defense). Needs: ** x1 (from Azriel) ** x1 (from Azriel) ** x1 * (Armor: 24 Attack, 20 Defense, 1 slot, +25 Physical Resistance). Needs: ** x10 (from Vermilion) ** x10 ** x10 (from Typhonus) ** x10 (from Magmos) **Additional requirements (not consumed): x1, x5, x2, x2 and x2 'Item Archives' * Devotion item archive: ** x5: +6 Defense each. ** x3: +6 Defense ***Set 1, along with Corvintheus** and Azriel ** x4: +12 Defense ***Set 2, along with Azorah, x3 and x3 * Legendary item archive: ** x5: +7 Attack each. [[Monster Achievements|'Achievements']] *Gold Medal: 15.000.000 pure damage in less than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer). +3 Skill Points (one-time award) 'Notes' * Introduced: May 14, 2010 * Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters